Movie Night and Wandering Hands
by Strickens
Summary: Movie night at Finn and Jake's. Even though she's tired, Bonni just can't keep her hands off the Vampire Queen.


**Prompt from Tumblr for Marceline and Bonni making out and butt grabby goodness.**

* * *

"Aww yeah, movie night ladies and gents!" Jake announced, arriving into the living room of he and Finn's tree house, holding up a collection of holo-discs.

"Haha, yeah man! This is going to be awesome!" Finn chimed in from where he was sitting on the couch next to his adorable girlfriend, Flame Princess. She smiled at her boyfriend, shuffling a little closer to him as the tin foil underneath her crinkled from the movement.

Finn blushed as her right oven-mitt covered hand rested gently on his own. He chuckled nervously, grinning at her brightly.

"Awesome, what movies did you pick out, man?" Marceline chimed from where she floated alongside her girlfriend, Bonnibel, who was laying sprawled out across her bright pink sleeping bag.

"Ahh, Heat Signature, It came from the Nightosphere, and Creature of the Frozen Kingdom." Jake announced, trotting over to BMO and inserting one of the holo-discs. BMO giggled and clapped her hands as her projector sprung into life, covering the wall with the title screen of Heat Signature.

"And now, time to get comfortable and enjoy some radical filmage." Jake announced, wriggling his fingers for effect as he plopped himself down into the spiral of Lady Rainicorn's snake like body. She giggled quietly and nuzzled her snout against Jake's cheek, causing the dog to emit a low chuckle and a blush to creep onto his cheeks.

The three couples enjoyed the movies, eating popcorn, sharing small talk and stories of recent adventures, staying up well past midnight. After the last movie, Creature of the Frozen Kingdom, drew to a close, Jake yawned and stretched out his scrawny body.

"Man, that was Mathematical. It's getting pretty late though, I should probably walk FP home." Finn announced, standing up and extending a gloved hand to his girlfriend. FP smiled and stood, taking his hand in her own.

"Thanks Finn." she replied, blushing a little as she waved goodbye to their friends, who turned to wave back.

"Later FP." Jake called out, watching as the two left the house to head to Flame Princess's home.

Bonnibel yawned quite loudly, placing a hand over her mouth and scrunching up her face in a way that Marceline found absolutely adorable. Her forked tongue played at her lips.

"Someone's tired." Marcy teased, chuckling a little as she floated in a circle around her girlfriend, her body just out of reach as Bonnibel reached out to swat at her.

"Marcy don't be a bu- a buuu..." another long yawn interrupted any hope Bonnibel had at finishing her sentence with dignity. Lady Rainicorn giggled and said something in Korean, a devilish smile on her face. Jake nodded at whatever it was she said.

"Lady is right, you two should bunk up in the attic for the night. We've got a large parasol up there you can use to take the Princess home in the morning Marcy." Jake said, jutting his thumb up into the air above him, motioning to the attic.

"Sounds awesome Jake, thanks. Come on Bonnibutt, let's get you to bed." Marceline said, helping her girlfriend stand before sweeping her up in one motion, carrying her bridal style. Bonni let out a small noise, but was too sleepy to argue. Marceline reached down and grabbed her sleeping bag and pillow while juggling her girlfriend in her arms.

"Night gu-gu-guuuyyysshhh..." Bonnibel tried to get the words out through another long yawn, causing the other three in the room to chuckle heartily.

"Night Princess, sleep tight." Jake called out, watching as they disappeared upstairs.

Marceline set down her girlfriend, then lay down the sleeping bag carefully on the floor, fluffing up the pink pillow and plopping it at its head. She turned to her girlfriend, giving her a sideways smirk as she walked towards her, wrapping one arm around a small waist and using the free one to pull down the zipper on her pink jumper.

Bonni's eyes flickered just a little, her eyelids heavy as she tried to meet her girlfriend's gaze. The zipper came down, and she mumbled quietly as cool hands slid it off her shoulders. A cool pair of hands then worked on the zipper of her jeans, wriggling it down before they tugged at the pants, pulling them to the Princess's ankles, at which point she stepped carefully out of them.

With a slight blush, Marceline turned and went to the sleeping bag, unzipping its length and holding it open for Bonni to get in. The Princess complied, sliding her length into the thickly padded bag, pushing her head into the pillow and humming a little as a slender body slid in behind her.

The sound of the zipper doing up on the bag echoed through the room, and soon Bonni found herself safely in the arms of her Vampire Queen. It was odd, because at that moment, Bonnibel felt most of the shreds of sleepiness leave her body. All she could feel was the familiar tingly sensation that ran through her body whenever her lover was close to her.

The Princess turned in her sleeping bag, causing an eyebrow to raise on Marceline's grey face. Crimson eyes stared into violet ones, and as a cheeky smile crept across Bonnibel's face, the vampire knew that they most definitely wouldn't be sleeping any time soon.

Bonni pressed their lips together, opening her mouth and tilting her head, welcoming a darting tongue into her mouth to wrestle with her own. She moaned quietly into the kiss, letting her own tongue press and tease at her partners. Marceline moved her body so she was laying a little more on top of Bonni, running her hands up and down her soft sides and letting her fingers find their way underneath the pink shirt.

A gasp escaped from Marcy's lips as two hands slid down her own body, grabbing firmly onto her butt cheeks, massaging it firmly. She pulled her lips away to look down at her smiling girlfriend, who was now running her hands in circles, squeezing and cupping the firm mounds of flesh under her palms every so often. Marceline chuckled, nuzzling her nose against her girlfriend's. She had discovered in the few months they had been together, that her lover had a thing for her arse.

Whenever she had the chance, Bonnibel would grab it, squeeze it, spank it, and sometimes Marceline had awoken in the night to find her girlfriend running her hands over the smooth bumps, pressing it with kisses.

"It always fascinated me, how wonderful your rear is Marcy. I've never in all my days seen or touched one as fine as yours." Bonnibel quipped, pushing Marceline's jeans down over her cheeks before once again cupping and squeezing the freshly unclothed morsel.

Marceline moaned quietly as her Princess wrapped her mouth gently around her bite marks on her neck, suckling against the tender flesh. A throaty laugh escaped her throat as the hands continued their ministrations, massaging and occasionally dipping down between slender thighs to let fingers play along moist outer lips.

"You're a butt girl, I get it babe. Still, whatever happened to being tired?" Marceline teased, but her words were quickly swallowed with a yelp as teeth nipped at her neck, the suckling increasing.

One hand continued kneading a firm peak, as the other hand dipped down between spread legs, playing at a throbbing entrance for a few seconds before finally sliding in. The Vampire Queen muffled a throaty moan, burying her face in the pillow, only just managing to mumble out a few words before her body became a slave to her Princess.

"_Glob_, I love movie nights."


End file.
